pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vriska Van der Douchevald
Vriska Van der Douchevald is a character from The Pokemon Trainer Academy Role-Played by Vato . She is the daughter of Theobald Van der Housen, a retired Pokemon trainer, and Marion Douchevald, an ex-coordinator. She's in the Raikou Dorm and her current Pokemon Team consists of three Pokemon. Personality Vriska is a very smart person, so much that she can be academically talented if she ever tries to, unfortunately, she hates schools, or the mere fact of learning stuff, for that matter. When it comes to socialize, she's not the best example one can get, Vriska will do anything possible to avoid even the simplest of conversations. She has a sometimes weird love for Ghost and Bug Pokemon, she sometimes wanders inside any nearby forest looking for some Pokemon to play with. For some reason, she is not as cold and self-closed with Pokemon and her mom like she is with everyone else, and despite how she may look, she cares deeply for people, sometimes even risking her own life for the safety of a stranger. Vriska is quite clueless most of the time, and has a very hard time trying to understand indirects and sarcasm. Vriska loves technology, and shows to be somewhat skilled at hacking, she likes to practice her skills with her Pokedex, which hardly qualifies as that any longer. Vriska rarely feels any anger or helps any grudge towards anyone... Except for one person:Vincent Van der Douche; her brother. History Vriska is very attached to her mother, who is the only person Vriska isn't cold towards. She rarely speaks to her gather, and whenever this conversation happens, it's because her father wants her to wash the dishes. Vriska had shown a love for technology since she was little, and her mother introduced her to hacking, at which her mother was a little talented. Vriska proved to be even better than her mother, and is still learning. Vriska received a Pokedex her father used to own when she became ten years old, she decided that's he would practice her hacking skills with this gadget, which proved to be a very hard task, but she eventually managed to add a phone and message system to it, I exchange for the Pokedex to release sparks whenever it tries to show data for a Pokemon, Vriska is still trying to fix this, with no results so far. Her relationship with her brother is... Quite complicated. It can be resumed this way: Thery both hate each other to death. Vincent is a jerk in the whole extension of the word, and he's always playing pranks on Vriska. Vriska earned a prankster nature from Vincent, and she now enjoys playing pranks on everyone except for her father and mother. As mentioned previously, Vriska is quite clueless, which is the reason Vincent tricked her to go to Viridian Forest when she was six, and also afraid to bugs, with the excuse that Clefairy inhabited there. As a matter of fact, Clefairy was her favorite Pokemon at the time. Vriska had been entrusted with three Pokeballs in order to catch a Clefairy back then, but when Vriska got lost, and realized that there wasn't any Clefairy there, she threw the capsules all around, these Pokeballs caught a Pokemon, each be those Pokeon have been her best friends ever since. Pokemon Buggey A spinarak that lives to play pranks, just like Vriska's brother, but unlike her brother, this Pokemon knows itslimits. It's currently in Level 20 and knows Spider Web, Poison Sting, Night Shade, Struggle Bug, Shadow Sneak and Cross Poison. Nebula A Gastly that is quite friendly towards everyone in general, and he's Vriska's best friend. It's currently in Level 20 and knows Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Psychic and Lick. Chu An extremely joyful Pikachu that never gets sad or upset, which is the reason Vriska hates him. It's currently level 20 and knows Tail Whip, Toxic, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Thunder and Volt Switch. Category:Character Category:Student